Crónica de una muerte anunciada
by Avril-radcliffe
Summary: Hemione Granger...cualqiera pensaba q su vida era la mas perfecta de todas, pero qiza se eqivocaron y aki puedo decir q la transmite para relexionar....pasara x antas cosas...como terminara? LEANLA xfis! y dejen reviews :)
1. 1 Las apariencias engañan

*Crónica de una muerte Anunciada*  
  
1. Las apariencias engañan.-  
  
INTRODUCCIÓN « ¿Nunca, alguna vez en tu vida has llegado a desear vivir lejos, vivir en otra realidad? Tratar de vivir en un mundo en donde todo sea perfecto, en donde todo sea como tu lo sueñas, en que nadie te reclame ni te exija que  
hagas bien las cosas, ni que te controlen tanto, que te dejen hacer las cosas que tu quieras, y que te concedan lo que tu quieres..¿Nunca lo has  
deseado? Bueno, yo si. Una vez, lo desee, era para ese entonces una  
adolescente. Y a decir verdad aun lo soy, y esta es mi historia...la historia de cómo yo llegue a desear tener otra vida, y llegar a odiar a mis propios padres...Bueno, pues...tal vez tu has pasado o pasas por esto. Yo soy la protagonista de esta historia en la cual al finalizar de cantártela lo único que quiero conseguir es de que tu, no cometas el mismo error que yo, tan solo reflexiona, y piensa acerca de cuanto te quieren y quieres a  
tus padres. »  
  
H.G.  
  
*****************************************************  
  
Esa noche, una niña, o mejor dicho, una adolescente de 16 años, tuvo un extraño sueño...mejor decimos que tuvo el peor de los sueños que puede tener una persona, aun en las peores pesadillas...soñó que iba a morir. Y no por un asalto, no por envenenamiento, no por un disparo, ni tampoco porque tenían que ajustar cuentas con ellas y mucho menos en algún tipo de duelo. No, aquella muchacha, que tenía el nombre de Hermione Granger, soñó su muerte, tan exacta y precisa que hasta después de muerta ella aun sigue asombrada de lo que pasó. Cabe decir, que aquella noche era muy fría, algo común en el invierno de Londres, pero lo raro era que no era Invierno, sino todo lo contrario, Verano. Era más exactamente Agosto, y ya casi faltaba una semana para que empiece el 7º curso de sus estudios de magia en Hogwarts el famoso Colegio de Magia Y Hechicería, que por deducción quiere decir que la muchacha, era bruja.  
  
Pero, en medio de esa noche tan fría y lluviosa, que era una desgracia para los Londinenses siendo verano, algo extraño sucedía, había alguien parado en medio de la calle que se llamaba y aun se llama Baker Avenue. Era un hombre, viejo por así decirlo, tenía los cabellos completamente blancos pero a la vez medios dorados, al igual que la barba que igual que el cabello llegaba casi hasta el suelo. Era alto, y de piel blanca, y sobre todo vestía ropas muy raras: llevaba una capa verde botella que iba hasta el suelo, debajo, una túnica del mismo color. También vestía con unas botas con hebillas doradas, un sombrero puntiagudo del color de sus ropas y unas gafas de media luna. El extraño anciano miraba fijamente una de las casas de la avenida, para ser más exactos miraba la Nº 5, en cuya placa de identificación (N/A: quiere decir en la dirección) decía: «Familia Granger». Y casualmente en una de las habitaciones de esa casa, dormía no muy tranquilamente, una joven de cabellos castaños, ojos miel e incisivos un poco mas largos de lo habitual. Era, Hermione Granger.  
  
-«Yo aun confío en que no vayas a cometer ese error, Hermione, aun lo confío, pero mas lo deseo, porque la mezcla de sentimientos que se ha formado en tu corazón, está haciendo que...vayas a cometer esa locura». -decía dentro de si el misterioso hombre, mirando fijamente la casa. Y sin más que decir...despareció, como si la tierra se lo hubiera tragado.  
  
De repente, dentro de la casa de los Granger, Hermione se despertó sobresaltada. El sueño había culminado...pero, los hechos...no....  
  
* * *  
  
Amanecía, y por una rendija de las cortinas de una habitación de la casa Nº 5 entraba un rayo de sol, que daba directamente en la cara a una chica que se encontraba sentada, en la cama de la habitación, y muy pensativa. Era Hermione, que no pudo dormir el resto de la noche, luego de haberse despertado sobresaltada por su sueño. Y no era para menos, soñar la muerte de uno no es nada gracioso, al contrario es como...para morirse en ese instante.  
  
-«Fue un sueño, Hermione, una horrible y espantosa pesadilla, nada más, está bien que yo me encuentre algo confundida, pero no sería como para cometer...eso». -se decía la joven dentro de si.  
  
Pues, yo creo que ustedes se preguntaran... ¿Confundida, en qué? Bueno, mejor que se los cuente la misma Hermione un poco mas adelante.  
  
Hablando de ella, repentinamente se levantó y se desperezó, miró el reloj que tenía sobre la mesita de noche...8.30 am. Hermione se dirigió a una puerta que tenía en frente de ella, que no era la puerta para salir del cuarto, sino que era la puerta de su baño. La abrió y entró.  
  
-«Me daré un duchazo -pensó- así se me olvida lo de ese maldito sueño y estoy un poco más tranquila».  
  
Entonces, sin nada más que decir, salió del baño, se dirigió a su armario y abrió el cajón del final, el último de abajo. Sacó dos toallas, una más grande que la otra, cerró el cajón y se dirigió al baño con ambas toallas. Entró y cerró la puerta. Ya adentro, la chica colgó las toallas en un colgador al lado de la ducha y se dispuso a quitarse la pijama. Ya después de quitarse la ropa interior se miró en el espejo que tenía frente a ella. Comenzó a mirar cada parte de su cuerpo, tocando cada parte a la vez. No sabia porque pero, se sintió extraña, como si fuera la última vez que iba a ver su propio cuerpo y por eso quería, recordarlo. Luego, tras estar unos minutos en silencio, entró a la ducha.  
  
Tardó exactamente unos 15 minutos en su baño, salió, se secó y salió del baño, para cambiarse. Como se había envuelto tanto el cuerpo como la cabeza con las toallas, abrió las cortinas de su cuarto y abrió la ventana.  
  
-«Lindo día -se dijo- lástima que yo no pueda ser tan alegre como este día...espero que mis padres ya estén a punto de largarse, no quiero tomar desayuno con ellos y que me pregunten que demonios soñé, como si a ellos les importara un mínimo las cosas que sueñe» -pensaba con odio la muchacha mientras veía todo el panorama, el cual se veía muy tranquilo, al parecer todos los vecinos, bueno, la mayoría estaban tomando desayuno, o se disponían a ir a trabajar. Hermione pudo ver por la ventana un señor se encontraba regando sus plantas, una señora lavaba su auto, en fin...todos tenían en ese momento una vida normal...pero Hermione no la tenía según sus palabras. De repente se escuchó un ligero golpeteo en la puerta, que sobresaltó a Hermione.  
  
-¿Quién? -preguntó de mala gana. -Soy yo Hermione -respondió una voz femenina un poco mas grave -abre la puerta por favor. -Puedes esperar un rato Sra. Granger -respondió de mala gana Hermione- voy a vestirme. -No es necesario Hermione, es solo cuestión de un minuto -le respondió la mujer que se encontraba al otro lado de la puerta.  
  
Hermione frunció el seño, puso cara de odio, pero así se dirigió a la puerta, y la abrió. Entró en la habitación una mujer, hermosa, para que negarlo, de cabello marrón oscuro que le llegaba casi a los hombros, ojos miel, tez blanca, y más o menos alta. Era, su madre.  
  
-¿Qué quieres? -preguntó bruscamente Hermione, cerrando fuertemente la puerta. -Sólo necesito que escuches lo que te tengo que decir, de ahí ya puedes vestirte y bajar a desayunar -respondió la Sra. Granger, mirando con cautela a su hija. -Bueno pues, habla. -fue la malcriada respuesta de la muchacha. -Por lo que veo aun sigues molesta por lo de ayer, verdad Hermione? -preguntó su madre a la vez que se dirigía a sentarse en la cama de su hija. -OH! Madre, que adivina que te has vuelto, pues si, aun estoy 'molesta' con ustedes dos -respondió Hermione mirando con odio a su madre. -Mira, hija, si tú padre y yo en cierta forma te obligamos a que estuvieras en la reunión y que no fueras a tu fiesta, créeme que fue por una buena razón, ya que tu pa...-iba diciendo la Sra. Granger, pero Hermione la cortó.  
  
-¿Cómo que fue por una buena razón? Ah! ¿Qué estúpida razón ha sido la que me ha impedido ir a ver a mis amigos y divertirme? ¿Qué? ¿Acaso querían que les mostrara mis 'perfectos' dientes, entre comillas, a sus estúpidos colegas? Ah? ¿Eso querían? -decía Hermione muy molesta y con una cara llena de rabia- ¿ustedes creen que a mi me divierte estar soportando que me hagan hacer las cosas que a ustedes les gusta? Toda mi miserable vida he hecho eso, es por eso que me costó tener amigos, y ahora cuando ya los tengo y tengo oportunidades para divertirme con ellos fuera de las clases, ¿ustedes me lo niegan? Es que acaso no tengo derecho a estar con ellos, ah? Todo tiene que ser leer y leer y leer, para ustedes, ¿no? Todo tiene que ser estudiar y estudiar, nada puede tener un momento, al menos un mísero momento de diversión, eh? ¡NO! Claro, somos la familia Granger, la familia de dentistas que sólo nos dedicamos a trabajar y nada más, la diversión es un pecado, le tenemos fobia a ella. -decía con rencor en la voz Hermione, dando vueltas por la habitación.  
  
Su madre, trataba de calmarla y pedirle que la escuche, pero a pesar de todo eso, Hermione seguía hablando, con tanto odio en la voz...  
  
-Hermione, hija...escucha, tu padre y yo ten...-iba a decir su madre, pero Hermione toda terca no quería escuchar, sólo quería desfogar todo el rencor que llevaba adentro, así que continuo gritándole a su madre, diciéndole lo que según ella consideraba eran sus verdades, seguía echándole la culpa de todo, hasta que llego un momento en que su madre, que había estado escuchando los gritos de Hermione, sentada muy tranquila, pero al parecer, esto fue lo que rebalsó el vaso...  
  
-¡¡¡¡Tu y mi padre, no deberían llamarse padres, ustedes nunca estuvieron ahí cuando yo los necesite, porque siempre respondían mas a su estúpido trabajo antes que a su propia hija, la verdad es que a veces me gustaría no tener padres, así como Harry, porque con ustedes es lo mismo, parece como si no los tuviera, como deseo a veces que ustedes desaparezcan y me dejen en paz, o yo desaparecer y ya no ser una molestia ni una carga que aumenta su cuenta en cada cosa que gastan, a veces deseo...deseo MORIR!!!!!!!  
  
En ese punto la madre de Hermione ya no pudo aguantar más, se paró y le tiró una cachetada a su hija, fue tan fuerte que Hermione se tambaleó un poco. Luego de eso, se formó un profundo silencio en la habitación, en el cual Hermione se estaba frotando la mejilla, que le dolía a causa de la bofetada de su madre, la cual se encontraba mirando fijamente a su hija, con una expresión muy severa en su delicado rostro, pero, de repente esa mirada se transformó en una de tristeza profunda. En ese momento, la Sra. Granger procedió a hablar, pero esta vez con una voz un poco más ronca...  
  
-Hermione, hija, la verdad es que tienes razón...nosotros no hemos sabido criarte, simplemente por culpa de nuestro trabajo, al cual siempre le hemos dedicado mas tiempo que a ti, es cierto lo que dices, que nosotros no merecemos llamarnos padres, ya que no hemos actuado como tales, sólo hemos hecho lo que cualquiera podría hacer, pagarte tus estudios y dejarte que estudies y obligarte a ello, nunca le prestamos atención a cualquier otra cosa que te incomodaba, alguna curiosidad sobre tu edad que tenias, etc. Todos los problemas que se presentan en tu etapa, nunca lo hemos hecho, y ya nos hemos dado cuenta de ello y también nos hemos dado cuenta de que hemos echado a perder todos los momentos que hemos podido vivir juntos, es por eso, que hemos tomado tanto tu padre como yo, una decisión, que, si bien aun la estamos evaluando la cual es...dejar uno de los dos nuestro trabajo.  
  
Si la Sra. Granger pensó que ese comentario iba a aliviar a su hija, pues estuvo súper equivocada. Lo primero que hizo la nena, fue pararse de la cama, pues estaba sentada ir hacia su madre y cogerle la cara.  
  
-Se ha vuelto loca Sra. Alice Granger, ¿esta demente o que? Como se le puede ocurrir tan tarada idea. Dejar uno de los dos el trabajo, bárbaro...claro y después.....Cómo demonios nos vamos a mantenernos, eh? Cómo demonios voy a poder comprarme túnicas como para ir a mis fiestas....y lo más importante como demonios van a pagar las cuentas tanto de luz, teléfono, agua, lo que sea....si conmigo es más dinero, ¿¿¿no te das cuenta de que no vamos a poder vivir porque nos va a faltar???....ninguno de los dos puede dejar de trabajar, madre, entiende aquí el problema no son ustedes, sino yo.  
  
Y finalmente soltó el rostro de su madre, para repetirse la ultima frase dicha en su mente:  
  
-«Aquí el problema no son ustedes, sino yo» La Sra. Granger no sabia que decir ni que hacer en ese momento, no porque no quisiera a su hija sino porque no sabia como manejar una situación como esa, ya que como podemos comprobar a lo que vamos de esta historia, la Sra. Granger no se ha ocupado mucho de su hija y no puede realmente definir su carácter. No lo sabe, no es su culpa, es tan sólo que su trabajo se lo ha impedido porque como madre quería darle lo mejor a su hija, pero, le falto lo más importante....el amor.  
  
Hermione por su parte seguía repitiendo esa frase en su mente, claro, ella no tenía la culpa, era tan sólo que estaba sumamente confundida, extremadamente. Ella, como es obvio, necesitaba ayuda....tenía todo, comodidades, ropa, etc., todo lo que una adolescente desea.....pero, faltaba algo.....algo que la hacia tener ese carácter......rebelde, y sumamente frío hacia los dos seres que hicieron el milagro de su vida........la falta de amor.  
  
Ambas, madre e hija, cuestionaban y maldecían dentro de sus mentes todo lo que había pasado a lo largo de 16 años.....pero, no lo bueno si se puede rescatar algunas cosas buenas.......sino lo malo, lo que según ellas ha originado esta atmósfera llena de hostilidades entre progenitores e hija......para ninguna era justo lo que estaba pasando, pero a la vez ambas, se mataban con la idea de que tenían la culpa....  
  
Ese silencio, tan triste y perturbador, fue interrumpido por alguien que llamaba a la puerta del cuarto.  
  
-¿Quién es? -fue lo primero que dijo la Sra. Granger dirigiéndose a la puerta. -Soy yo Alice.... ¿Qué pasa ahí dentro? -respondió una voz masculina. -Nada Richard, nada.......tan sólo estaba conversando con Hermione de que hoy nos vamos a ir a la convención de dentistas durante estos tres días y que la vamos a dejar a cargo de la Sra. Bestrew. -Bueno, Alice, entonces apúrate y salgan de una vez del cuarto que en cualquier momento llega la Sra. Bestrew. -dijo el Sr. Richard Granger. En seguida bajamos -fue lo último que dijo la madre de Hermione.  
  
Ella, se volvió hacia su hija, quien se había metido una vez más al baño y se había vestido. Pero, la cara que puso delante de su madre, le dio a entender a la Sra. Granger que Hermione se iba a quejar de algo.  
  
-¿Cómo que me van a dejar a cargo de la Sra. Bestrew? Ni siquiera me lo pudieron consultar.......... ¿que creen? ¿Que no me puedo cuidar sola? Madre, soy una bruja, y claro que se cuidarme por mi misma, tengo 16 años y tan solo faltan 3 semanas para que cumpla 17. Pero, claro!!! Siempre tienen que irme sobreprotegiendo. ¿No se dan cuenta que es demasiado tarde como para preocuparse de su única hija? -fue lo que dijo la joven, con una voz llena de rabia. La típica voz que empleaba para hablar con su madre o padre.  
  
-No me empieces a dar sermones Hermione Granger. Se muy bien que tu te puedes cuidar sola, que eres una excelente bruja...pero nos vamos a ir por tres días y no quiero que te pase nada malo, tan sólo le hemos dicho a la Sra. Bestrew, que te venga a ver a la hora de desayuno, almuerzo y cena. Nada más. Y sólo va a estar una hora contigo.....así que nada de peros Srta. Granger y me baja ahora mismo a desayunar. -diciendo esto la Sra. Alice Granger, dio por finalizada la discusión, y abrió la puerta para que su hija saliera del cuarto.  
  
Hermione al salir, no miro atrás, tan solo bajo las escaleras y se dirigió a la cocina, pasando por el vestíbulo, en donde su padre se acomodaba la corbata frente al espejo.  
  
-Buenos Días Srta. Hermione Granger -dijo el Sr. Richard Granger como saludo, pero en un tono triste pero, tratando de ser cálido.  
  
-Buenas Sr. Granger -fue el saludo que dio la joven de una manera muy fría y cortante. Y al final se dirigió a la cocina, a desayunar.  
  
Paso por decir un cuarto de hora, Hermione finalizó su desayuno e iba a lavar los platos y sus padres se encontraban sentados en la sala, leyendo el periódico o en el caso de su padre, arreglando su maletín.  
  
De un momento a otro sonó el timbre. La Sra. Granger se dirigió a la puerta para abrirla. La abrió y en el umbral apareció una mujer de mas o menos unos 50 o 60 años, de cabellos canos, pero que aun dejaban ver que la propietaria alguna vez fue una hermosa rubia. Los ojos de color azul parecían muy agudos en cuanto a fijarse en cada cosa de los demás. Esa señora, de sonrisa risueña, era la Sra. Amanda Bestrew, la que iba a cuidar a la nena, es decir a Hermione.  
  
-¿Cómo le va Sra. Bestrew? -fue el cortés saludo de la Sra. Granger, mientras le ofrecía la mano para que le de su saco. -Pues de maravilla, Alice. Ahora creo que me va ir mejor al cuidar a la bandida de Hermione ¿no crees? -dijo animosamente la Sra. Amanda. -Este.... -iba a responder algo nerviosa la madre de la bandida, cuando al vestíbulo entraron Hermione y su padre, cargando maletas.  
  
-Pero, miren que acá vienen la bandida y su padre. ¿Cómo estas Richard? -dijo alegremente la Sra. Bestrew sonriendo al padre y su hija.  
  
-Bien Sra. Amanda, muy bien, gracias por poder hacerse cargo de Hermione, por estos tres días. -dijo el Sr. Granger. -Ah! Vaya, no te preocupes Richard, la niña y yo la vamos a pasar bien ¿no es así Hermione? Pero Jesús, María y José.....¡¡¡mira que grande estas!! Ya estas hecha toda una dama.  
  
-Buenos día señora Bestrew -dijo Hermione en un tono muy fingido- gusto en verla, pero lo primero que debe saber es que yo, si quiero ir a mi habitación, usted no me va a obligar a bajar. Así como ahorita, acabe de desayunar, así que me retiro a lavarme los dientes.  
  
Los padres de Hermione, la miraron mitad furiosos, mitad afligidos. La señora Bestrew sin embargo dijo:  
  
-Pero, Hermione, hija, tienes que despedirte de tus padres, ellos no van a estar tres días en casa, así que no los vas a ver hasta tres días, debes decirles que los vas a extra....... -pero lastimosamente la Sra. Bestrew, fue cortada por la fría despedida de Hermione.  
  
-Entonces......Adiós. Hasta dentro de tres días, señor y señora Granger. -diciendo esto, fue escaleras arriba. Los señores Granger no sabían que decir ante tal comportamiento de su hija. Como era de esperarse, la Sra. Bestrew, se quedo re-impresionada.  
  
-Pero, ¡Dios Mío! Que le ha pasado a esta niña...yo la recuerdo tan amable y educada....pero ahora esta hecha toda una sinvergüenza y malcriada. ¿Qué ha pasado con ella, ¡por Dios!? Seguro que ha sido alguien en el colegio que la ha vuelto así, algún chico........algo así, la juventud cada día se vuelve mas vandálica, malcriada, ¡que se yo! Pero su hija.......Dios, deberían de llamar al colegio para quejarse por......  
  
Pero, los señores Granger la interrumpieron. -No Sra. Bestrew, su escuela no tiene nada que ver con el hecho de que ella se comporte así, de esa forma tan fría y tan malcriada...no, hay otros culpables, que están mas cerca de lo que usted cree... -dijo cortantemente el Sr. Granger mirando aún las escaleras.  
  
La Sra. Granger dio un pequeño suspiro y asintió la cabeza, como afirmando lo que su esposo acababa de decir. Por su parte, la Sra. Bestrew, miraba confundida a los dueños de la casa...no entendió lo que quiso decir el Sr. Granger, aunque en mi opinión, fue mejor que no lo entendiera.  
  
-Ejem...bueno, creo que ya es mejor que nos vayamos, el tren sale dentro de media hora y llegar a la estación nos tomara unos veinte minutos...-dijo la Sra. Granger para cambiar de tema, cogiendo su maleta. -Es verdad Alice -respondió el señor Richard- será mejor que ya nos vayamos, o perderemos el tren -cogió su maleta y se dirigió a la Sra. Bestrew- Amanda, gracias por el favor que nos va a hacer, si es posible cuando Hermione baje le dice que no vaya a ningún lugar y que tan sólo si le falta algo vaya al supermercado. Y también que cierre bien el patio de atrás. Bueno, creo que eso es todo ¿no Alice?  
  
-Si, es todo, gracias Sra. Bestrew, hasta dentro de tres días -dijo finalmente la Sra. Granger, abriendo la puerta y saliendo. -OH! No se preocupen, para mi no es molestia es un placer....y no se preocupen la niña va a estar bien, se le va a pasar la molestia, ya verán! -decía animosamente la Sra. Bestrew, como para animarlos un poco... -Eso esperamos Amanda, de verdad......si necesita algo.....tan sólo llámenos al celular, esta el número en el directorio al lado del teléfono. -dijo el Sr. Granger saliendo también de la casa. -¡¡¡¡Cuídense....no se preocupen y buena suerte.....Adiós!!!!! -se despidió alegremente la Sra. Bestrew. Luego, de que vio que los padres de Hermione abordaron un taxi, cerró la puerta.-Pues bien, ahora a ver que le pasa a esta bandida -se dijo la Sra. Bestrew subiendo las escaleras.  
  
Por su parte, Hermione, estaba encerrada en su cuarto, con las cortinas cerradas, ya que no quiso ver cuando sus padres se iban...pero, muy en el fondo a Hermione le dolía no haberse despedido bien de ellos, y de hecho que los iba a extrañar así ella lo negase... -Al fin.......se fueron...pero... ¿tendré razón?..De verdad lo que dije es cierto........-se decía Hermione, muy confusa, ya que una mezcla de sentimientos se estaba apoderando de su corazón y mente- ¿de verdad? «Aquí el problema no son ustedes, sino yo», una frase muy... ¿real? si, muy real...........cuantas veces no los he escuchado quejarse de que tienen que pagar mas por esto y por lo otro y todo por mi, a pesar de que no estoy gran parte del año con ellos. ¿Cómo se puede arreglar esto entonces? Siempre he dicho y me han enseñado que si hay un problema hay que solucionarlo de raíz....entonces si el problema soy yo...... ¿que debo hacer? -Hermione que estaba sentada en su cama, se levantó y se dirigió a su ventana y corrió las cortinas y abrió la ventana- hace un lindo día -se dijo- lástima que yo no pueda compartir la alegría de este día.  
  
Hermione dirigió una triste mirada a la calle Baker Avenue donde se encontraba ubicada su casa....y empezó a recordar todo por lo que había pasado....la verdad es que Hermione Granger pudo ser la mejor alumna del Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería, una de las mejores amigas de Harry Potter, la alumna favorita de la profesora McGonagall, prefecta de Gryffindor, y una hermosa bruja, pero ella jamás iba a dejar de ser una adolescente, con defectos y virtudes y sobre todo con muchísimos problemas...tal vez nadie más que ella lo sabe, quizá nunca lo demuestra y siempre demuestra un temperamento fuerte delante de los demás...pero, todo eso no es nada más que una coraza, un escudo, que oculta a una joven débil, y muy frágil, que tan confundida que esta, su mente esta completamente perdida...detrás de ese escudo se esconde una adolescente que pide a gritos ayuda y nadie se da cuenta de ello...nadie...detrás de ese escudo se esconde una chica que esta apunto de caer en un abismo en dónde nadie la va a poder salvar...lo que nos demuestra que...las apariencias engañan...  
  
* * * 


	2. 2 mi verdadera historia

2. Mi verdadera historia.-  
  
Mientras Hermione pensaba, apoyada en el alfeizar de su ventana, alguien toco la puerta suavemente.  
  
-¿Quién? -pregunto Hermione acercándose a la puerta. -Yo cariño, sal del cuarto para que bajes a la sala, he traído unos libros que seguro te van a encantar -respondió una voz femenina y alegre que pertenecía a la Sra. Bestrew. Hermione de hecho que no tenia ganas de estar al lado de su "nana" por así decirlo, pero, en ese momento no se le ocurrió nada que decir, así que respondió: -En seguida bajo Sra. Bestrew.  
  
Era obvio que en realidad se iba a demorar en bajar para idear un plan.....así que se alejo de la puerta y empezó a dar vueltas en la habitación, pensando en algo...  
  
-« ¿Cómo demonios hago para que esta señora me deje en paz?......no quiero estar con nadie hoy, quiero estar sola.....necesito estar sola...pero... ¿qué hago? Vamos Hermione, tú siempre tienes una solución ante una situación así.......vamos....se te tiene que ocurrir algo.......Oh! Por Dios!!!......vamos, Hermione, vamos, ¿Qué hago? ¿Que hago?..¿Que puedo hacer?...-pensaba desesperadamente la joven....y de repente.........-LO TENGO!!  
  
Hermione había encontrado la solución a su problema....se dirigió rápidamente a su armario y lo abrió, dentro, había un baúl......lo jaló con todas sus fuerzas y lo llevó a los pies de su cama. Abrió el baúl.... Aquel baúl poseía un montón de cosas raras....había un caldero, libros de hechizos, pergaminos, plumas, pociones, ingredientes para pociones, un lunatoscopio, mapas del universo que se movían, un mapa lunar....en fin...y sobre todo una varita. Hermione lógicamente tenía que tener todos estos objetos, dado que como era bruja, los usaba en el Colegio, para sus diversas materias. Lo que Hermione cogió de aquel baúl fue el implemento más importante de un mago o bruja....su varita. La miró fijamente......la empezó a mover como si fuera una batuta, y la volvió a mirar...  
  
-Este es el único remedio para este problema....-se dijo la chica con una sonrisa satisfecha, pero luego pareció recordar algo- Oh no!!, pero no puedo usar magia fuera del colegio....sino me expulsarían...¿qué hago?  
  
Hermione siempre, desde que entró a Hogwarts, había tenido ese miedo de que la expulsen, así que siempre que iban a escabullirse afueras del colegio Harry, Ron y ella, siempre dudaba en aceptar la oferta, y es que tener a Harry Potter y Ronald Weasley cómo los mejores amigos es muy favorable o equivalente a problemas y aventuras que podrían causar la expulsión de Hogwarts... Pero, dentro de la mente de Hermione tan sólo había una idea fija: deshacerse de la Sra. Bestrew, nada más que eso. Ya no le importaba si es que la expulsaban. No, ya no. Así que decididamente Hermione cogió la varita, cerró el baúl, se paró, se dirigió a la puerta y la abrió justo en el momento en que la voz de la Sra. Bestrew, la llamaba desde el primer piso.  
  
-Hermione!! Hija, vamos ¡¡baja ya!! -decía la anciana desde abajo. -No se preocupe Sra. Bestrew, ya estoy bajando -fue la melosa respuesta de Hermione.  
  
Hermione no se preocupo de ocultar la varita, simplemente la llevaba apuntada, porque según ella le daría una mala impresión a la Sra. Bestrew. Entró al salón y la Sra. Bestrew se encontraba sentada en un sillón de espaldas a Hermione, leyendo un libro. Escuchó que alguien se acercaba por atrás cuando, un segundo antes de que voltee...Hermione se le puso en frente y tan solo dijo:  
  
-Obliviate Dulces sueños Sra. Bestrew'..........'Somniferus'  
  
Y la Sra. Bestrew luego de que se le desenfocaron los ojos y haber abierto la boca......cayó dormida con la cabeza sobre su hombro. Lo primero que hizo Hermione luego de haber hecho lo que hizo fue taparse la boca y mirar rápidamente las ventanas de la sala e ir corriendo hacia la puerta si es que una carta entraba....pero, no, milagrosamente ninguna carta llegó en los 10 minutos que Hermione quedo asustada...luego, ya mas calmada, se acerco a la sala y al sillón en donde la Sra. Bestrew dormía. Y de repente una pregunta surgió en la mente de Hermione.  
  
-¿Y que demonios voy a hacer con ella, ahora? -se dijo repentinamente pensativa Hermione- no la puedo dejar aquí, en mi casa, porque sería obvio que yo le he hecho algo...mmmmm y si mis padres regresan y la ven durmiendo aquí en casa, de hecho que sabrían que fui yo.....así que lo primero que debo hacer es encontrar un lugar donde esconderla........  
  
Así que Hermione, nuevamente empezó a dar vueltas en la habitación, pensando a donde llevar a su "niñera" que estaba dormida...hasta que se le ocurrió algo.  
  
-De acuerdo, ya se donde la llevaré....el problema es como........piensa, cabecita piensa, vamos Hermione como?? -pensaba Hermione en voz alta dando vueltas...hasta que...- LO tengo!!! La llevare, como mejor se!!!!  
  
Y de repente su voz dijo estas palabras.... -Mobilicorpus -y el cuerpo de la Sra. Bestrew comenzó a flotar unos dos centímetros sobre el suelo- ahora ya esta!! -dijo Hermione- la llevare así hasta su casa, es una suerte que viva a dos casas de acá!!  
  
Y diciendo esto, Hermione fue dirigiendo el cuerpo de la Sra. Bestrew hasta la puerta de la casa, y la cual abrió haciendo salir primero el cuerpo y luego ella....ya afuera, la siguió dirigiendo hasta la entrada, y volteó a la derecha...  
  
-Es una suerte que no haya nadie en este momento por aquí en la calle, sino me hubiera obligado a lanzar un hechizo ahumador o aparecer un par de bombas fétidas que se yo.............pero bueno, sigamos -y siguió dirigiendo a la mujer con la varita hacia una casa de color verde palta, con 4 ventanas al frente y un tejado rojo teja....evidentemente era la casa de la pobre mujer.  
  
-Bien queridísima señora, creo que aquí se nos acaba el viajecillo -dijo muy sarcásticamente Hermione sonriéndose fríamente mientras dejaba ya adentro de la casa, aun dirigiéndola con la varita, a la Sra. Bestrew, en un sillón- No creo que recuerde nada, verdad linda nana?? -dijo en voz alta Hermione acomodándole algunos cojines- pero, bueno, el "gran" tiempo que pase con usted lo he disfrutado muchísimo. "Have a nice day.".....-dijo muy sonriente Hermione, que ya iba retirándose de la inmaculada sala de la Sra. Bestrew, y en la puerta, abre, sale y cierra...y la Sra. Bestrew emite un sonoro ronquido desde su sitio.  
  
Ya afuera Hermione, se dirigió nuevamente a su casa, a paso rápido, no sabia porque, pero sentía que si no llegaba rápido la lechuza del ministerio la sorprendería del camino, porque Hermione sabía muy bien lo que le esperaba por haber infligido una ley mágica para menores de edad.....el hacer magia fuera del período de clases, en la vida muggle obvio que no estaba permitido....era sorprendente creer que Hermione Granger, ella, la bruja más apegada a las reglas de todo Hogwarts, se haya atrevido a infringir la ley. Pero, bueno, eso ya no le importaba mucho que digamos en esos tiempos...  
  
Finalmente, Hermione llegó a su casa, entro muy rápidamente, cerró la puerta con llave y se fue corriendo escaleras arriba. Y cuando abrió la puerta de su cuarto, sobre su cama vio lo que temía o que se esperaba...una lechuza. Se acerco lentamente y temblorosa a la pequeña ave, y cogió la carta que traía en el pico. Estaba sellada.  
  
-Ay! Ahora si que me jodí -se dijo nerviosa Hermione sentándose en su cama y abriendo la carta- Haber que dice? Veamos...Estimada Srta. Hermione: Sabemos que un acto mágico a sido registrado a horas....blablabla.......blabla....como sabe la magia fuera del colegio no está permitida......blablabla.......si vuelve a cometer un acto así será expulsada de Hogwarts....firma.....blablabla.....y mas bla!!! -Termina de leer la carta Hermione, estrujándola y tirandolo al suelo, le dio muy poca importancia- Todas estas son tonterías.... ¡No es más que un simple y absurdo aviso! JA! Y yo que pensé que en verdad me expulsaban de Hogwarts......pero en fin...-y dando un profundo suspiro de alivio Hermione, se echó sobre su cama. Pensando... ...o mas bien... ...Recordando.  
  
-«Tendrían que escuchar mi historia -pensaba amargamente Hermione- cualquiera podría definirla como una vida llena de sueños realizados...satisfacciones y felicidades...ja! pero esas son patrañas...no, eso es como un cuento de hadas...un cursi y estúpido cuento de hadas muggle del que no formo parte. Y eso que soy bruja...puede que muchos pensarían..."La magia puede ayudar a que todo sea mejor"...si, quizá...pero no a los sentimientos, porque como una vez lo escuche del Profesor Dumbledore, si no me equivoco, era de que todos valemos como somos y ni la magia podría cambiar, algo que solo se cambiase con nuestra voluntad...pues bien, en mi caso se aplica así...que no, yo a pesar de que lo hubiese deseado con toda mi alma y corazón, no hubiera podido cambiar las cosas con la magia...porque entonces todo sería algo falso y a la vez imposible. Pues bien supongo que todo esto empezó...uf! ya ni lo recuerdo...creo que fue desde que yo ya tenia 6 años...mi madre empezó a trabajar de nuevo...porque en todo ese tiempo ella era una ama de casa mas que me cuidaba, estaba conmigo y la pasábamos bien juntas...pero desde que eso paso, me tenían descuidada, por así decirlo, a veces no veía a papá porque esta en una convención y no volvía hasta dentro de una semana, o a veces se iba a trabajar como gerente de alguna nueva empresa farmacéutica, eso era antes, o alguna clínica nueva en Kent, en donde el nació....el era el más ausente...Eso lo recuerdo bien...aunque cuando tenía tiempo me hacia ver unas láminas para colorear sobre animales, plantas y profesiones, con sus nombres abajo, y de a pocos fue dándome revistas de chistes para leer, de ahí paso a los libros de cuentos un poco más complejos y de ahí recuerdo que una vez en broma me dijo, léete el diccionario que tenemos en la biblioteca. Es un libro gordo y con tapas de azul acero, con unas letras muy bonitas en la tapa, atribuyéndole el nombre. Pero, a pesar de eso lo leí, podría decir que mi mundo eran los libros, iban desde diccionarios, libros de ciencia ficción hasta manuales o libros de medicina humana y odontología, esos que mamá guardaba en la repisa más alta del estante, porque con tanta práctica ya no necesitaba ni verlos. Podría admitir que a mi modo la pasaba bien. Pero de ahí mamá junto con papá se iban más tiempo, y yo quedaba sola en la casa, a veces les surgía la idea de poner un consultorio en casa, así me podrían ver mientras ellos trabajaban, hasta los podría haber ayudado, pero eso nunca se dio. No los culpo, la zona en que vivimos no es como para un negocio de ese tipo, tenían que ir a la ciudad, a los hospitales, de ahí, mi padre ganó renombre como dentista, era uno de los mejores de Londres. Así que desde ese momento asistieron a reuniones, fiestas de gala, convenciones, reuniones, entrevistas de trabajo, conferencias, que se yo. Cosas que jamás imagine que dos simples dentistas podrían hacer. Mientras tanto yo quedaba sola en casa, a veces junto a la Sra. Bestrew, pero prefería estar sola, quiero decir que poco a poco me fui acostumbrando a esa soledad, no, ya no le prestaba atención a la gente de mi edad, por decir en mi colegio, no tenia muchos amigos, y aun mas porque a veces ya empezaba a mostrar mis dotes como bruja, pero mis padres no lo notaron hasta que llegó la carta de Hogwarts. Pocas veces asistían a las reuniones del colegio, es por eso que siempre obtenían una B o C en la calificación de los padres de familia. Quizá ellos pensaban que con que yo estudié y obtenga buenas notas, este bien. Por una parte estaba de acuerdo, porque en ese aspecto jamás los defraude. Ellos me dieron de todo para dar al máximo en mis estudios, pero cuando yo hacia algo mal, como es natural en cualquier niño o niña de 10, 9, 8 años, ellos nunca me decían nada. Al principio yo estaba encantada con la idea, pero después de un tiempo, el que tus padres no te corrijan cuando estas mal, te desespera. Porque ¿quien te puede guiar tan bien como ellos deberían hacerlo? Nunca tuve problemas de conducta en el colegio al que iba, era solo que a veces, los signos de poder mágico, esas cosas extrañas que yo hacia, provocaba un murmullo general entre todos, alumnos y profesores, era un espanto para ellos. Por eso siempre citaban a mis padres, pero iban a veces, a veces no iban. Y cuando iban ellos solo escuchaban, para que cuando llegaran a casa, quedaran mudos, y no me dijeran si estaba mal o no. No se si tendrían miedo de decir lo que pensaban, o miedo a orientarme mal....el hecho era que siempre era así. Era una comunicación media cortante. Ellos preguntaban como iba en el colegio, que clases tuve, cuanto obtuve, etc, siempre relacionado con el colegio y los estudios, y yo solo respondía. Pero nunca fui capaz de preguntarles cosas así como curiosidades....no porque me daba miedo....o bueno si...sino porque....» -en ese momento Hermione dejo de relatar mentalmente su historia, porque sonó el teléfono. Como ella tenía un anexo en la mesita de su cuarto, cogió el teléfono y contestó, sin pararse de la cama.  
  
-Diga? -Hermione? Eres tu? -dijo una voz masculina al otro lado del teléfono. -Si, papá? Que pasa? -dijo Hermione como respuesta, con un tono más normal y no como el de la mañana, tan cortante. -No, solo llamábamos para saber si todo estaba en orden, esta todo bien verdad? -dijo el Sr. Granger. -Si, todo bien, no hay incendios, no he huido, y mucho menos ha habido una fiesta con mucho licor, así que puedes considerar que todo esta en orden. -dijo en un tono sarcástico Hermione. -Estoy hablando en serio hija, y la Sra. Bestrew? -pregunto de repente el padre. -Ehh.....la Sra. Betsrew? -repitió Hermione, vacilando un poco en lo que iba a decir- bueno ella....este....ella....ella se fue a su casa, si! Se fue porque dijo que iba a traer algunas cosas, creo que fritas...no digo frutas! Eso es! Frutas!! -dijo trabándose un poco. -Segura? -pregunto la voz del Sr. Granger. -Segurísima. -De acuerdo, bueno, nosotros ya vamos a subir al tren, ya sabes cualquier cosa, llama al celular de tu madre o al mío. Y no se te ocurra hacer alguna....cosa. -dijo seriamente el Sr. Granger. -Tenlo por seguro -dijo Hermione- bueno, nos vemos, Adiós.-y cortó la comunicación antes que su padre pudiera responder. Al dejar el teléfono nuevamente en la mesita de noche, Hermione se paró de la cama y se dirigió a la ventana con las cortinas cerradas y las abrió. Allí con la mano apoyaba en el alfeizar, se quedó mirando a los vecinos que salían de sus casas para ir al mercado, para regar su jardín o para sacar el auto.  
  
-A veces me gustaría ser una planta, un auto o una fruta. O hasta un libro, cualquier cosa, con tal de no seguir siendo yo misma -dijo Hermione en un suspiro.  
  
- «Si jamás les pregunte cuando tenía 8 años, porque se besa la gente, no fue porque tuviera miedo, sino porque sabia que ellos iban a tener miedo de contestar. La verdad no han sido buenos padres, lo sé...pero no es culpa de ellos...quizá no nacieron para serlo, quizá hay personas que no nacen para casarse y tener hijos, o quizá se pueden casar pero no para tener hijos. Quizá esos son mis padres. Su trabajo les iba a impedir cuidarme bien pero ellos igual decidieron tenerme. No critico ello....es sólo que....no se, quizá sabrían que podría pasar esto...pero igual, me tuvieron....pero bueno....ya de eso van 16 años....si...-pensó suspirando- 16 años....16 años que tengo ya......quizá si mis padres no hubieran sido como son, quizá en estos momentos mamá estaría yendo al mercado y papá como es sábado, estaría fumándose una pipa, en la biblioteca leyendo un periódico y yo si hubiera sido así como el resto, podría estar en algún curso de verano, sacando a pasear al perro....que se yo....pero bueno....ahora soy adolescente. Quizá mis padres no previeron que esta etapa iba a ser la más difícil, la que más odiarían, la que más problemas les darían....la que más me causaría a mi dolor. Y es que desde que entré a Hogwarts las cosas cambiaron. Como estaba la mayor del año fuera, mis padres decidieron dedicarse a full a su trabajo. Hasta hicieron viajes de no se que. Tal vez por ahí que se dieron vacaciones, no lo dudo...pero bueno, cada verano que regresaba, ya era tradicional no verlos. Cuando regresé del primer año en navidad, fue porque ellos me pidieron que vaya porque no querían pasar la navidad sin mi.....ya, los demás años no le dieron importancia. Es más yo tampoco, porque prefería estar en Hogwarts pasándola de maravilla con mis dos mejores amigos Ron y Harry....a que ir a esa casa que quizá no se...no se podría decir que éramos una familia familia. Porque en una familia todos saben lo de todos, porque somos familia, pero yo nunca sabia mucho de ellos, cuando podíamos tener una conversación larga....siempre acababa en pelea....desde esa época, ya empecé a pelear...más con mi madre que con mi padre, el siempre tuvo un carácter muy fuerte a pesar de todo. Bastaba con mirarlo para saber que no debía de pelear con él sino ya podía ver lo que se avecinaba. Porque de repente de no castigarme nada de pequeña o niña....pasaron a darme castigos cuando empecé la adolescencia. No se que pensaron que podían frenar su error....quizá. Pero bueno no los culpo, pero no podían manejarlo bien de todos modos, hasta que mientras yo crecía más, más severos se volvían. No entendía como podían hacer eso. No tenían derecho, porque eso me debieron haber enseñado desde que podían hacerlo. No me parecía justo que ellos después de haber por así decirlo, perdido tanto tiempo o bueno no brindarme algo de su tiempo, quieran ahora corregirlo así tempestivamente, tratando de frenar algo que ya no pueden. Lo único que puedo decir con orgullo que aprendí todos estos años de mis padres, es que para mi los estudios siempre estuvieron antes que todo, y sobre todo la responsabilidad con las normas en un lugar ajeno, como el colegio, en este caso Hogwarts. Por eso es que en Hogwarts siempre fui así, apegada a las normas y la más estudiosa...Es lo único que me agrada decir que aprendí en casa, porque si hablamos de otras cosas, podría decir que la mayor parte de mi vida, a estado caracterizada más por su ausencia y por el hecho que yo misma aprendí o creo que aprendí las cosas ajenas a los estudios.» --en ese momento por el rostro liso pero redondo de Hermione, caía una lágrima. Una lágrima silenciosa, que no bastaba para sacar todo el dolor que esta joven llevaba dentro de sí, desde los inicios de su adolescencia principalmente.  
  
*** Hermione siempre había sido de pequeña una criatura callada, sencilla y muy aficionada a la lectura. No había noche que no leyera algo. Cuando cumplió los once años, y recibió la carta de Hogwarts, su alegría no pudo ser más grande. El hecho de ser bruja le transformaba dentro de ella misma una satisfacción que pocas veces sintió, de ser algo especial, algo que no muchos lo eran, eso le daba alegría. No es que fuera creída, es que el hecho de que no recibía tanto amor en casa, la hacia parecer así delante de sus demás compañeros en Hogwarts, para ganar desesperadamente la atención.  
  
Esa es la explicación del porque de que ella, a principios del primer año en Hogwarts no tenía amigos. Tal como una vez lo dijo Ron, "es una pesadilla, lo digo en serio, se cree superior a nosotros, con razón no tiene amigos". Y era verdad, para ganar la atención, a muchos se les ocurren ideas tontas, o tratas de sacar a relucir lo mejor de ti mismo. Bueno, lo mejor que Hermione tenía y tiene es su inteligencia. Esa disposición para el estudio que muchos padres quisieran que sus hijos la tengan. Y como era un ambiente nuevo, venía de familia muggle, tan sólo quería sentirse especial, pero como cualquier persona, lo hizo mal.  
  
-Uff!!...como ha pasado el tiempo -se dijo Hermione en voz alta- y pensar que durante estos 6 años que ya he llevado en Hogwarts, he ido cambiando. Porque no sé porque ya no soy la misma niñita de 1º año, toda estudiosa, apegada a las normas...que solía ser. Ya no...Bueno aún soy estudiosa y responsable, pero las reglas del colegio...me llegan muy altamente ahora, no sólo las del colegio...sino también...las de mi casa. Aunque dudo mucho que hayan reglas reglas por aquí...-decía la joven mientras volvía a su cama y se abrazaba de su almohada. -Es difícil creer que sufro mucho verdad? -le decía Hermione a su almohada- este cuarto...-ahora miraba al cuarto-...ha visto tanto...hasta cuando llore y llore porque mis padres se iban a trabajar, cuando era pequeña esas eran lágrimas de tristeza infantil, pero también hubieron lágrimas de amargura, como cuando el año pasado en el concurso Inter.-escuelas de Hogwarts, ellos no fueron a verme y eso que yo logre entrar al equipo de Quidditch...pero no....ellos nunca han estado ahí cuando yo los he necesitado...tan sólo quisiera por un día al menos poder...tener el amor de ellos, que seamos padres e hija de verdad, que nuestra confianza incrementara, que no solo sean monosílabos los que digamos sentados en el comedor...sino oraciones...cosas concretas...tan sólo quiero que mis padres sean distintos carajo!!! Es mucho pedir eso???!!! PORQUE??? -Hermione se sentó gritando en su cama mirando a la foto que tenia en su repisa...sus padres desde ahí le sonreían- Dejen de sonreír estúpidamente!!!! FINGEN!!! SIMPLEMENTE FINGEN!!!! Porque cuando estamos en alguna de sus estúpidas y aburridas y burguesas fiestas de sociedad, fingimos!! Fingimos ser la familia perfecta típica de un cuento americano en vez de nuestra realidad!!!! ¿Y qué es nada y más y nada menos que nuestra realidad? ESTA PORQUERIA!!! -decía Hermione parándose y yendo hacia la foto de sus padres, tomando la y tirándola al suelo- ESTA PORQUERIA QUE JAMAS LOGRAREMOS SANAR!!!!! ¿o si? ¿o algún maldito día de estos lograremos volver a estar unidos? NO!! Yo no puedo seguir así!!!! NO QUIERO SEGUIR ASÍ MALDITA SEA!!!!! Por Dios!!! ¿Podrían un minuto ponerse a pensar que podemos tener una vida mejor siquiera? Para que me tuvieron digo yo, si me iban a dejar a su suerte durante tantos años, y ahora que ya no siento nada por ustedes vienen y quieren darselas de padres perfectos. Y ES QUE NO DEBEN, NO TIENEN YA NINGUN DERECHO!!!!! PORQUE SON LOS PEORES PADRES DEL MUNDO!!!!! Y YO LO SÉ!!! Yo lo.......sé, y yo lo sé.........o...lo ...s..se....-ahí se quedo sentada en el suelo Hermione, llorando, balbuceando cosas sin sentido, abrazada al retrato de sus padres...pero odiándolos al mismo tiempo...  
  
* * *  
  
En el compartimiento número cinco del vagón de primera clase del Tren que salía del andén 12, iban ya a sentarse los padres de Hermione Granger: Alice y Richard Granger. Dos excelentes dentistas y gerentes de exitosos hospitales. Tanta era la fama en especial del Dr. Granger, que habían rumores dentro del mundo médico de que podría ser promovido a dirigir la mejor de las clínicas del Estado. Y la Dra. Granger no se quedaba atrás, tenia un don especial según sus pacientes de poder hacer las curaciones sin que el paciente sintiera ningún tipo de miedo a tener esos instrumentos quirúrgicos que utilizan los dentistas, en la boca. Extraño y estúpido a la vez, pero así eran. O mejor dicho no puedo explicarlo de otra manera. El Sr. Richard Granger entró primero al compartimiento. Luego la Sra. Alice Granger.  
  
-Y bien -dijo el padre de Hermione sentándose- al fin encontramos el compartimiento correcto y además cómodo ¿no crees Alice? -pregunto suavemente a su esposa mientras ella se sentaba. -Si creo eso Richard -dijo la Sra. Granger al sentarse y poner su maletín a un lado- pero es tan sólo un asiento que de bueno puede tener? -Bueno -dijo el Sr. Granger mientras desdoblaba el periódico que trajo de su casa- lo bueno es que si es cómodo no se entumecerá el trasero, amor -dijo sonriendo pícaramente. -Jajajaja -rió sarcásticamente la Sra. Granger- Richard por favor no hables estupideces, y mucho menos que tengan que ver con mi trasero. -Disculpa cariño, pero es que tenemos pocas oportunidades de estar solos y encima sin ningún trabajo -dijo guiñando el ojo el padre de Hermione. -No! Richard, como se te ocurre que puede pasar eso aquí -dijo alarmada la Sra. Granger como si pensara que era algo inmoral- por favor! Richard cálmate. -Alice -dijo el Sr. Granger dejando su periódico y sentándose junto a su esposa mientras la empezaba a abrazar suavemente- por favor, hace siglos diría yo que no tenemos sexo!! Como un hombre puede sobrevivir sin eso? -dijo mientras la besaba por el cuello. -Ahhh...mmmm....Richard, no es hace...mmm...siglos -dijo la Sra. Granger besando también a su esposo- Además....con...ahh....todo el trabajo que tenemos...no podemos....uhh...hacer otra cosa que eso... -Es por eso Alice....querida...que no disfrutamos de estar juntos....mmmm....-dijo el Sr. Granger cada vez mas excitado, echando suavemente a su esposa en el asiento sacándole el vestido y el a la vez el saco y la camisa. -No, Richard...mmm...no....amor, no! Y si alguien se asoma...mmmm? -dijo la Sra. Granger excitada también sacándole fuertemente la corbata y pantalón a su esposo. -Si....alguien....hace eso....le doy un puñete en los ojos para que no se gane con lo que haremos nosotros....mmm...-dijo el Señor Granger. Ahora ya estaban los dos casi desnudos de no ser por la ropa interior, dentro de su compartimiento de tren. Parecía que deseaban mucho ese momento...me pregunto, ¿desde hace cuanto que no tendrían sexo? ¿Desde que Hermione nació? -Es verdad -dijo la señora Granger de repente tapándose con el vestido- Hermione!! Deberíamos llamarla y saber si todo esta bien -La llamé antes de subir al tren Alice -dijo el Sr. Granger nuevamente triste y poniéndose nuevamente el pantalón y la camisa- y dijo que todo estaba bien, es más que la Sra. Bestrew ya se había ido a traer algo creo. -¿Por qué no lo dijiste? -pregunto Alice ya vestida. -Porque no lo vi necesario, ya que ella se sabe cuidar sola -dijo el Sr. Granger- y se que te pones como loca cuando hablamos de ella. -¿Qué insinúas? -Nada. -Dilo!!! -De acuerdo -dijo el Sr. Granger- ¿quieres que te diga que quiero decir? Bueno, que tu te preocupas inútilmente de Hermione. ¿Porque? Pues porque la dejamos abandonada por la mayor parte de su vida. ¡¡¡Y no es justo para ella que de la noche a la mañana quieras volver a ser la madre de esa niña que nos odia con toda su alma!!!!!  
  
Se hizo un silencio mortal después de que en ese pequeño compartimiento de tren se hayan dicho una de las verdades mas grandes de la vida de los Granger. La Sra. Granger solo se quedo mirando a su esposo asombrada, pero de repente miró al suelo y apretó los puños y empezó...a...llorar. Lágrimas de amargura, las mismas que estaba botando en esos momentos su hija, sentada en el suelo, abrazada a su foto, a una foto familiar surrealista, inexistente. Igual de amargo lloraba la señora Alice Granger, apretando los puños tratando de librar el dolor de muchos años. Pero no pudo así como su hija no podía. El padre de Hermione se acercó a su esposa, la abrazó, la besó, la consoló, pero igual empezó a llorar amargamente, convirtiendo ese viaje en tren en un recordatorio de todo lo mal que hicieron como padres, mientras en casa, Hermione se recordaba cuanto mal había hecho como hija. Era un mea culpa en dos ambientes muy distintos.  
  
Era una declaración, de culpa, un rollo de verdades una tras otra.  
  
Momentos que jamás podrían decirse de frente.  
  
Cosas que ellos querían decir a gritos.  
  
Asuntos que aun no podían resolver.  
  
Arrepentimiento.  
  
Dolor.  
  
Tristeza e impotencia.  
  
Y...sobre todo...La verdadera historia...su verdadera historia.  
  
* * *  
  
-«Al pensar en mis padres, se me venía a la mente un sentimiento extraño,  
sentía un retortijón en el estómago. Los quería pero a la vez no.  
Los necesitaba pero no lo aceptaba.  
Los extrañaba, pero no quería pensar en ellos.  
Los quería escuchar, pero a la vez quería que se vayan lejos.  
Los amaba...pero los odiaba.  
¿Qué demonios es?  
¿Qué pasa?  
¿Por qué?  
¿Por qué esta es mi verdadera historia?  
¿Te la imaginabas?  
Créeme que ni yo quiero pensar en ella.» 


End file.
